


Zero Chill

by MinilocIsland



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland
Summary: Sometimes, losing one thing might mean you gain something new.





	Zero Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the prompt "mittens" for the Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt.  
> P betaed and screamed at me - thank you, my darling <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Ice crystal stars are forming on the outside of their kitchen window when he finally hears the key in the lock. -14, the thermometer says, and in a few quick strides he’s in the hall, opening the door to reveal a red-nosed, blinking Isak on the other side.

“I was starting to worry,” he can’t keep from saying. ”You texted me from the tram like, half an hour ago.”

Isak sighs as he steps over the threshold, shrugging out of his jacket to hang it on the wall.

“I know,” he says, a defeated tone to his voice. “I feel so bad, because I forgot my mittens on the tram, and I really wanted to get them back, so I waited until it came back and then I just ran through it at the stop – but they were gone, and –”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Even responds, lifting off his hat and putting it in the hood of the jacket, curls falling in every direction over Isak’s frost-red ears. “It’s just mittens, it’s okay. I’ll get you new ones.”

“But your mother made them for me,” Isak protests. “And I really didn’t wanna lose them – and now I can’t feel my fingers anymore. Shit, it’s getting kind of painful –”

Even can’t really say what makes him do it – it can only be his irrefutable love for Isak that prompts him to lift his t-shirt and say: “Here.”

A relieved, almost giddy expression flies across Isak’s face before he lifts his stiff, blue-white hands and unceremoniously shoves them up Even’s armpits.

Even tries to breathe through it, he does, but it’s a mere three seconds before he recoils, bending his whole upper body to get away. “Oh my god Isak! You’re so _fucking cold!”_

“You offered,” Isak says in a faux-indifferent voice, following with his ice-cold fingers burrowing into the warm, soft skin, and Even is about to die.

Isak must be frozen to the core, because his fingers don’t feel the slightest bit warmer than before when Even lifts his hands and grabs at Isak’s wrists to wrestle them away.

“Please!” he laughs-shouts, “I’d rather you put them down my pants!”

Isak stills for a moment, arms going slack, body suddenly upright, face turned towards him. Even eyes him back, hands relaxing, wondering to himself what made Isak slip out of it all of a sudden.

He doesn’t miss the way Isak licks his lips, though. Nor the sudden shade across his eyes, pupils widening ever so slightly.

“Really?” Isak says, biting his lip.

And _oh._

This isn’t exactly something Even has thought about before, and definitely nothing they’ve discussed, but –

When Isak’s eyes flicker down to his crotch, and then up again, however, it only takes a couple of seconds for him to look back, and nod. And as Isak’s fingers find their way to the waistband of his pants, he can’t help the tingle of excitement that shoots through him.

In a swift, sudden movement, Isak’s hand snakes down the front of his briefs, icy fingers lodging themselves along his dick.

It’s a not so small effort for Even not to step away from the cold, not to squeal or try to back out. But he can’t help but feeling kind of curious how this will play out.

And the way Isak looks up at him through his lashes, with a devious smile on his lips, as his hand grips tighter around the base – it’s enough to make him half-hard, despite the foreign, raw chill between his legs.

“So, you like that?” Isak asks in a low voice, and it’s not fair – it’s really not, Isak knows very well what that kind of talk does to Even – but it’s pretty fucking hot.

Even grabs his wrist, presses himself against him to show him just how much. “Maybe I do.”

Isak’s grin widens as he moves his hand up, then down, along Even’s now almost fully hard dick. “I can feel that,” he says, voice low and rough, sending shivers down Even’s spine and to his toes.

“I can’t believe your hand is still so cold,” Even responds, breathing heavier by the second as Isak grabs a little tighter still. “It feels – ah!”

The freezing thumb sliding across the head adds even more to it – it’s not one hundred percent pleasant, but it’s not bad.

Definitely not.

He’s already getting wet, and Isak smiles – Even knows that he can feel it, too.

And it hits him – it’s kind of amazing, how they still can find these little things, after all this time, that are new and fresh –

His thoughts are starting to jumble as Isak speeds up his hand, and Even closes his eyes, sinking into the feeling of being surrounded of something so cold and hard, and at the same time soft.

And then Isak’s lips are on his, and they’re cold as well, as is the tip of his nose, stroking against Even’s cheek.

It does something to him, this: the heat in his stomach a stark contrast to the icy feeling against both his mouth and his dick. He moans a little, a sound let free all by itself, and Isak responds by opening his mouth, licking against Even’s lips – and it’s _heaven._

His tongue is so warm, so wet, and Even meets him by lifting a hand to Isak’s neck, drawing him closer, and shoving his own tongue into his mouth, dirty and hot.

All the while, Isak’s hand is moving up and down his dick, but it’s not that cold anymore – Isak’s hand has gotten warmer, and maybe his own skin is used to the temperature as well.

He grabs Isak’s other hand, still hanging along his side – and he can’t help the pleased moan that escapes his lips as he feels the fingers of it still stiff and cold.

Isak seems to get it – he lets go of Even’s dick, but only for a second: soon, his other, still-freezing hand replaces it, and Even almost can’t breathe from the sudden change of temperature.

“Mm,” Isak whispers against his lips, “like that?”

Even can only nod – he’d never imagined that _this_ would be his thing, but, well, here they are. It’s something about the unexpectedness of it all, the way he has to just relax into it, accept the sudden changes and let Isak lead the way.

And he loves Isak for understanding, for getting it, for letting him just give into it, without teasing him or making him feel any less loved.

He leans forward, tries to chase Isak’s lips, to get them on his mouth again, to show him how much he appreciates it, but all he finds are curly strands of hair against his nose. And when he opens his eyes, he sees why – Isak has bent his head, looking down at his own hand, and the head of Even’s dick, appearing and disappearing with every move of his wrist.

Isak looks up at him, quick, eyes dark and challenging, before he suddenly grabs the waistband of Even’s pants, shoves them down over his thighs together with his briefs, and, with a devilish smile, gets down on his knees.

Even’s legs all but give out when the cold hand around him is suddenly replaced by Isak’s warm, wet, _glorious_ mouth, taking him almost all the way down all at once.

It’s like all the blood in his body suddenly rushes down to his crotch and his lower stomach, leaving none left for his brain or his muscles – he needs something to steady himself, vision literally fading at the sides.

What he finds is Isak’s hair, and it’s not like he _means_ to pull it, but maybe he grips a bit tighter than he normally would.

However, Isak just makes a pleased hum at it, and the vibrations travel from his mouth, his throat, all the way up Even’s dick and right into his lower stomach, tightening the coil there, making it hard to stand still.

It can’t be long now, he can feel it – and it’s all he can do not to grab onto Isak’s hair even tighter, trying to keep his hips still not to come right away.

What does it, in the end, is when Isak unexpectedly lifts his still cold hand and wraps it around his balls.

The contrast between the chilly, sharp sensation zipping through the sensitive skin and the heat surrounding his whole length, pushes him suddenly, hard and fast, over the edge. One hand in Isak’s hair, the other on his shoulder, and he comes and comes in Isak’s mouth until there’s nothing left, sinking down to his knees and pulling Isak down with him to half-sit, half-lie on the hallway carpet.

His lips find Isak’s right away, and if he meant for it to be one of those happy, post-orgasmic, languid kisses – well, he was wrong.

Isak pushes his tongue into his mouth right away, hungrily, needy – and who is Even not to oblige?

His hands find Isak’s button and zipper – he knows that this isn’t the time for teasing, or for taking it slow. He just opens Isak’s pants as quickly as he can, lets his hand envelop his dick, wet at the tip and rock hard underneath his fingers, and is rewarded with a loud moan against his lips.

They kiss, Isak panting beneath him, hips jerking forward into his hand, and maybe it’s Even’s endorphin-drugged brain, but he just can’t keep his mouth shut when Isak’s desperate like this.

“You want to know what it’s like?” he whispers. “You want me to get my hands all cold and let you feel it yourself?”

He draws back to see Isak nod, eyes fastened on his, glazed over and dark. Even tightens his hand, speeds it up, and leans forward to place a kiss below Isak’s ear, licks at the sensitive skin there as he hears Isak pant against his temple.

“Yeah?” he says, and it comes out rougher than he means to, but Isak doesn’t seem to mind.

Instead, he moans as Even cards a hand through his hair, holds him up with his arm around his shoulder, and lets his thumb sweep across the head of his dick, spreading the wetness there around. Breath hitching as Even sneaks his fingers along his scalp, grabs onto a tuft of hair and pulls a little, only because he knows how much Isak likes it.

Another thing he knows is how helpless Isak is against him when he talks like this. And maybe it’s that knowledge that, in the spur of the moment, makes him say “Yeah? What if I’d just take my ice-cold fingers and shove them inside you and –”

At that, Isak grips around his shoulders, hard and tight, and jerks his hips forwards violently. And with a loud, sudden whine, clinging onto Even, he comes, Even just holding his hand in place for Isak to fuck into, until he stills, sinking down and leaning into Even’s embrace, limply draped across his lap.

They sit there in silence for a while, on the floor, Even holding on to Isak’s shoulder, both of them breathing into each other’s hair as the radiator snaps beside them.

“So,” Isak says, at last, voice a little breathy, but with an unmistakable laugh somewhere in the back.

Even smiles against his ear. “So.”

“Who’d know you’d be into _that?”_ Isak teases, turning his face to find Even’s lips and ask for a kiss.

This time, it’s slow, lingering, just lips resting against each other. Even can still taste himself on the tip of Isak’s tongue, and it’s so right. Exactly as it should be.

His smile against Isak’s, and he can’t help but talk back this time, either. “I think you were pretty into it as well, if I’m not mistaken.”

He doesn’t have to draw back and see Isak’s face to know the way he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Isak huffs. “We both were.”

“Sorry if I went a little overboard with the talking there,” he says. “Maybe –”

Isak interrupts by lifting a hand to his cheek. “Don’t say sorry. You know I liked it.”

“Yeah.” Even leans into the touch. “I actually kind of figured when you almost broke my shoulder. And my wrist.”

“You’re so dramatic. It’s good that you want to make sure, though.” Isak’s smile is more than fond when he leans back to study Even’s face. “But next time, it’d better be you doing it to me. I still can’t feel my hands, I think.”

Even smiles back, tightening his grip on Isaks’ shoulder, so that he can lean down and kiss him again. “I’ll be happy to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://irazor.tumblr.com)!


End file.
